World's Finest Vol 1 53
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "The Master of 100 Duels!" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mallory Smythe/Peter Orway Other Characters: * Alfredo Gerbi * Atkins * Borgen Swann * Francois le Mar * Ricardo Gerbi Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bob Brown | Inker3_1 = Dan Barry | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | StoryTitle3 = Tom Sparks: "The Battle of the Beasts!" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Tom Sparks Supporting Characters: * Nick Sparks (Tom's brother) * Colonel Rey Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker4_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Jack Schiff | StoryTitle4 = Wyoming Kid: "Valley of Dusty Death!" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Wyoming Kid Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker5_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Jack Schiff | StoryTitle5 = Passage to Peru | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer6_1 = David Vern | Penciler6_1 = Dick Sprang | Inker6_1 = Charles Paris | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Batman: "The Private Life of Commissioner Gordon!" | Synopsis6 = Batman and Robin are summoned to the GCPD Headquarters, where Commissioner Gordon informs them that a criminal who he captured years ago, has escaped from prison and Gordon is confident that he would want revenge against him. To make matters worse, Gordon is bound to testify in court against a criminal known as Big Dave Ravage. In order to keep a close eye on the situation and make sure Gordon is safe, Batman tells Gordon to go hiding while he impersonates the Commissioner. Gordon agrees and Batman quickly adopts the appearance of Commissioner Gordon. Batman has to keep acting as Gordon, even at the Commissioner's home. At night, the criminal strikes and Batman is waiting for him, but the crook manages to escape. The next day, Batman gives a speech as Commissioner Gordon and the criminal strikes again. This time he is confronted by Batman and Robin, but using a hostage as a human shield, he escapes once again. Later, somehow the criminal learns of the hideout where the real Gordon has been and he goes to the place. Batman and Robin also go there, hoping to capture the criminal who avoids capture once again. However this time, the Dynamic Duo have enough information to locate the criminal and using the fingerprints left behind, they find out that the killer is not the fugitive prisoner, but instead Big Dave Ravager. After the crook is captured, Commissioner Gordon returns to his normal routine, but infinitely more grateful to Batman. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Big Dave Ravage Other Characters: * Sheik Hanson * Harvey Locations: * ** ** ** * Mrs. Clancy's Rooming House Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the early years of comics, the executive editor was often credited on the masthead, thus Whitney Ellsworth is credited as editor. However, Jack Schiff is the editor for each one of the stories. | Trivia = * The Batman story marks the first time in which Commissioner Gordon's first name is revealed. * This issue is Commissioner Gordon's 150th appearance. | Recommended = | Links = }}